The Party
by Purple-Pleb
Summary: A silly outlook on Kazuya's life. An annoying devil, no friends, horrible father, sucks to be Kazuya. So he decides to actually go to a party, which he regrets. One-shot.


**My first Tekken fanfic, yay! So, this is kind of a silly story about Kazuya. Hey, I was bored okay?**

**And don't be daft to think that I own Tekken, cause I don't!**

**Enjoy, or not.**

* * *

Kazuya sat in his perched office, fist resting on his chin as he wrote in his files with boredom. It had been a year, since he defeated his father, and got everything he wanted: wealth, power, revenge, dignity, everything. He looked down at his papers. Most of them were financially related. The business was somewhat corrupt, with expenditures on controversies, notably the ones on his animal research which had animal protection agencies ganging up on his workers mercilessly. But he didn't care, they couldn't really do much. And in fact, neither did Kazuya. He didn't have much of a life other than working. Oh, and the occasional telepathic conversation with the dark evil spirit that possessed him.

"Why do you insist on this foolish paperwork?"

"Paperwork is what this business runs on if you must know. Now leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for laughing maniacally."

"Blast you. At least, assassinate someone today, Give me some anarchic pleasure."

"I had a Brazilian man assassinated the other day, so shut up."

The spirit shut away. Kazuya brought his scribbling to a halt. He raised his fist to his chin, thought about his status as a powerful business mogul. His father Heihachi was good with people. Kazuya was not. The only time he would communicate with others was yelling at them for doing something wrong. He wasn't good with socialising, he'd spent most of his life training intensely to work for taking revenge. Childhood, adolescence, they had all been consumed with training. Now was adulthood, he was successful yet he had no friends and it was outrageous to think he'd ever been out on a real date. Hesitantly his fingers hover over is desk drawer. Slowly he began to pull it open and took out a piece of card with elaborate writing, covering it as if to hide it. The devil spoke.

"No, you idiot, you're not going to-"

"I'm not, pipe down! I'm just.. Looking at it."

"Why can't you accept that you're a lonely bastard?"

"I- I- hey what gives you the right to call me that?!"

"The fact that your poor soul belongs to ME."

"Damn it, you can't hold that against me. You do not own me. I will attend this thing."

"And do what? Make friends? I need enemies you fool!"

Kazuya ignored the petulant spirit and scribbled the RSVP on the card. It was a party held by a fellow businessman celebrating his thirtieth birthday. The spirit began to cackle slightly.

"You sad, sad man."

*

With a wine glass in his hand, an awkward expression was on Kazuya's face. It was meant to be a polite, social smile, though it looked a little silly. Other people in the room glanced at him. It was either they knew he was a mysterious man, feared by many, or his suit, strikingly purple. A blonde man approached him.

"Yo, I'm Bill Jenkins, you are?"

"I'm- Kazuya Mishima."

"Oh yeah MFE, whoa, this is the first time I've ever seen you outside of work. Hey, how's that company of yours going, eh?"

"Terrible, I've got damn animal protection agencies on my case."

"Hey, I once went out with a lady who works in one of those. They are something man, you should meet one of those, they're so dedicated."

"I'd rather have my fingers cut off than mate with woman from an animal protection agency."

"Touche. Well, there's plenty of people here. Enjoy yourself! I'll catch up with you later."

Kazuya nodded and Bill left. Kazuya looked around. He didn't know anyone there. They looked weird to him, dressed in their elegant outfits, much different from the people he saw in the streets with their scruffy shirts and jeans. Kazuya felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was a brunette woman in a dainty blue dress, smiling.

"Hello there. I'm Carey Ford. You're Kazuya Mishima right?"

"Erm, yes."

"Oh wow! You know I thought I was crazy I mean, why would _you _be at a party?"

Kazuya raised his eyebrows, a little offended.

"Oh no, I mean this is good. It's just you come across so mysterious, dark and brooding. But hey, you do get out so that's good!"

Her voice was enthusiastic and loud. Kazuya felt like stroking his ears to signal to her that she should be quiet.

"So uh, would you like to come have a chat with me and my friends. You look a little lost here."

"Believe me I am. I don't why I came here."

"Don't worry, you'll have fun. You coming?"

Of all things, he didn't know if it would be right to spend time with a bunch of people that from the impression of Carey must be quite annoying themselves. Nevertheless, Kazuya had nothing else to do so followed anyhow.

*

About 2 hours later, Kazuya and Carey were at the bar. Kazuya's eyes were widened as he listened to Carey babble away about her life continuously, laughing unbearably.

"…I mean, if I didn't go into business, I would've of most certainly considered going into music. I'm glad I didn't though, because I cannot sing!"

_Then why would you consider it you daft woman,_Kazuya thought. He nodded.

"You know, you're a really good listener."

An irritated devil spoke.

"Either that, or she talks too much."

Kazuya rolled his eyes, then done the unthinkable.

"Either that… or you talk too much." he told Carey.

For a split second, Carey paused, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, that is good, you are so funny!"

"Why is she impressed at that and not insulted? Humans, you're just confusing," the devil scoffed.

Carey was nearly in hysterics. She wiped her eyes, then gazed at Kazuya.

"So, let's talk about you."

"Me?" Kazuya was startled.

"Yeah, like do you have any hobbies or anything?"

"I… collect sneakers."

Carey bit her lip, doubtfully. She wasn't expecting that.

"That's cute. Weird and random though, but I like that! Shows character!"

Kazuya smugly smiled.

"Thank you."

Carey chuckled, then peered at her wrist watch.

"Whoa, would you look at the time! It's nearly midnight. I have to go."

"Oh thank God!" Kazuya and the devil both telepathically grunted.

"Well it's been nice meeting you. If, you ever want to meet again, my work number and my home number are on this card."

She casually slid a small card towards Kazuya. Hey eyes fluttered, and Kazuya sighed and reached into his pocket to take out his business card.

"No, don't do it, don't do it!" devil pleaded. His pleas were in vain as Kazuya handed his card to Carey. She smiled with glee.

"I'll guess I'll be seeing you. Bye!"

She waved and walked away. Kazuya exhaled as if a large burden had just been lifted from his shoulders, like the time he gained relief from throwing his father off that cliff.

"You were right, I won't be doing this again," Kazuya reassured devil.

"That's good to hear. Though you gave her your number. I hope you're planning to ignore her calls."

"Blatantly."

*

Kazuya was in his office, pacing the floors slowly, tension being evident as his eyes squinted in disbelief. The elevator door opened and a man walked in. The phone began to ring. Kazuya ignored it and turned to the man.

"Well, is it true?"

"Uh, don't you want to get that?" the man asked, pointing to the blaring phone.

"No. Just tell me, is it true?!" Kazuya demanded.

"Our men have reported back. Heihachi has been found and… he's alive."

A swirling rage of anger built up in Kazuya. He clenched his fists slowly, then stopped for a brief moment when the ringing of the phone stopped and it went to voice-mail. The voice of Carey rose.

"Hi! It's me Carey from the party! So how's…"

Kazuya turned around, started defiantly at the phone, as Carey's high pitched voice went on, and on, and on. To think that she would interrupting in a time like this, warbling away about her tiresome affairs drove Kazuya to bang his fist against the phone, smashing it into pieces. He yelled furiously, and took long breaths as had murderous thoughts… for Heihachi that was.

*

In her living room, Carey had her phone in her hand and was quite puzzled.

"Huh, he hung up. Ah, I hope he's alright, he's such a nice man!" she said with delight, and started dialing again.


End file.
